


By Halves

by AirgiodSLV



Category: Faculty RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: They’re both speaking in hushed voices; not because they’re afraid of being discovered, because no one will come looking for them in Josh’s trailer during the lunch break, and they’ve locked the door, besides. More out of a reverence for what they’re doing, and recognition of the anxiety they’re both harboring.





	By Halves

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://rodneyscat.livejournal.com/profile)[rodneyscat](https://rodneyscat.livejournal.com/)

“I’m not _that_ young,” Elijah whispers, and Josh shifts slightly with a soft grunt. They’re both speaking in hushed voices; not because they’re afraid of being discovered, because no one will come looking for them in Josh’s trailer during the lunch break, and they’ve locked the door, besides. More out of a reverence for what they’re doing, and recognition of the anxiety they’re both harboring.

“Younger than I am,” Josh points out in argument, and the dim light glints off of the lube on his fingers, shiny and slick. “With less worldly experience.”

Elijah protests with a sniff, but doesn’t have an immediate comeback because Josh is moving again, and Elijah shifts to accommodate him. He finds his voice after another second, pinching his nipple nervously between thumb and forefinger. “Have you done this before, then?” he asks.

Josh huffs out a laugh, and one of his fingers rubs circles around Elijah’s entrance, warming him up for what comes next. “With girls,” he replies, shrugging. “Sex is sex, right?”

The first finger pushes in while Elijah is still mulling that over, and he gasps, fighting the urge to clamp down around the intrusion. “Hell of a long way to go on your first time,” he hisses, breathless because Josh is moving in and out of him slowly, and while it doesn’t hurt, it’s not the most comfortable feeling in the world, either. Just a strange sensation, and one that burns a little more when Josh pulls his finger out, applies more lube, and pushes two in simultaneously.

Josh chuckles, deep and throaty, and Elijah stops breathing for a split-second, as Josh’s fingers pull out and he positions himself over Elijah, one hand lining up his cock so that the tip presses against Elijah’s opening. He pushes forward, just a tiny bit, and Elijah squeezes his eyes closed and prays.

Josh’s voice is hot in his ear, breath stirring his hair. “I never do anything by halves.”


End file.
